batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vendetta/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Vendetta" from season one, which aired on October 5, 1992. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. THE KIDNAP ON THE POLICE BOAT * Police Officer #1: We're almost there, Conway. * Spider Conway: Just keep your eyes open! - Something could still happen. ON THE HARBOR * Commissioner Gordon: Spider Conway... Don't know what he's worrying about! He's only got the sweetest deal of the century! All he's got to do is make like a canary at the crime commission hearing and he gets ten years off his time! * Harvey Bullock: It ain't him getting to the hearings that's got him spooked, Commish! It's somebody else getting to him before him! ON THE BOAT * Police Officer #2: There's a bomb in the boat! - Abandon ship! THE BOAT EXPLODES * Gordon: (To Bullock) Remind me never to think of you as a good luck charm! ON THE WATER * Officer #3: -- over here -- BACK AT THE HARBOR * Gordon: Name, I want that street cordoned off! Three blocks in both directions! Move it! * Bullock: Name, call forensics! * Officer #4: No sign of Conway anywhere, Detective. * Bullock: Start dragging the bay! ---- BULLOCK'S PAST AT GORDON'S OFFICE * Bullock: Taking me off the case! What kind of shocking jive is this, Jim? You know what I had to go through just to get Conway out of Stonegate! But it's worth it if his testimony can take down Rupert Thorne! * Gordon: Which is why Thorne looks good for the bombing. But if I let you go after Thorne, a lot of "ugly ancient history" is bound to come up! - I've gotta relieve you, Harv. You know that. Unless you want internal affairs all over you like a bad rash! * Bullock: "Ancient history"? Yeah, right! AT WAYNE MANOR * Bruce: (As Alfred takes a look at Bullock's file) A real page turner, isn't it? * Alfred Pennyworth: Indeed! Bullock was suspected of accepting craft from Thorne, two years ago? * Bruce: Right. But the case was dropped for lack of evidence. It was just before Spider Conway went to prison. At the time of his arrest, Conway was working for Thorne, so he might know something that Bullock doesn't want revealed. * Alfred: Sure you can't think this Bullock person planted that bomb. * Bruce: I'm not sure yet what to think. After the explosion I went out to Stonegate island, to check out the dock the boat left from. I found this. * Alfred: A toothpick? MEANWHILE AT AN UNDISCLOSED CAVE * Spider Conway: Where in the world!? - Hey! Anybody here? - No! Not you! It can't be! Stay back! ---- INTERROGATING THORNE * Rupert Thorne: (After Batman has broken through his greenhouse window) You'd better have the money to pay for that. * Batman: (Grabbing him) Here's how it works, slimeball. I have questions, and if you have answers, I'll leave you alone. * Thorne: Oh, I got plenty of answers. (Thorne's men arrive, armed and ready to fire at Batman) .38-caliber answers. Now then, you were saying--? BATMAN USES THORNE AS A SHIELD * Batman: I was saying, you'd better hope your men are very good shots. It's too hot in here. Let's get some air. * Thorne: Wait! Stop! I'll tell you anything you want! * Batman: Did you order Spider Conway's blow up? * Thorne: He-- that loser? I wouldn't wipe my shoes on him! Conway's got nothing on me! Let'im talk! He coulda talk his head off, no problem! * Batman: Okay. (Leaves Thorne hanging from a ledge) * Thorne: Don't just stand there, you clowns! Get me down! ---- BATMAN'S WARNING * Renée Montoya: No trace of Conway yet, Commissioner! * Gordon: Well, keep at it. I'll meet you back at headquarters! (Batman sneaks on Gordon) I’ve had cats that made more noise than you. * Batman: We need to talk. About Bullock. - I think he might have been responsible for the bomb! * Gordon: Come on! You know there was evidence that Conway falsely implicated Bullock at the graph ...... * Batman: But you have no proof Conway lied. * Gordon: Look, Harvey Bullock is hard to work with. Even harder than I'd like, but he's a good cop, Batman. He's clean! * Renee: Commissioner? * Gordon: Something? * Renee: Not a trace. * Gordon: Alright. Pull them back in. We'll have to assume the worst. - Batman? For once, my friend, I hope you instincts are wrong. ---- THE ARREST OF BULLOCK AT THE GCPD HEADQUARTERS * "Bullock": Joey the snail, brought in last night on the six o five. Right. Lemme see 'im. * Officer #1: Bullock? Is that you? * "Bullock": Yeah. Now lemme see 'im. * Officer #1: Oh, I need to check your authorization! * "Bullock": Rise and shine, Joey! * Joey Martin: W-w-w-who's there? * "Bullock": Your worst nightmare! * Joey: NO! KEEP AWAY FROM ME! ---- THE CROCODILE'S LAIR * Alfred: Master Bruce. - Still intend on that "scale" of what have you, I see. * Batman: Believe it or not, the cellular structure is human, but the texture of it is almost... reptilian. * Alfred: Mmm.. do tell. * Batman: Bullock might not be the primary suspect after all. * Alfred: In any event, I’ve made your favorite, French onion soup, and when you let it get cold this time, note that it's in a microwavable crock. * Batman: Croc? Alfred, you're beautiful! (runs off) * Alfred: Imagine if I got around to telling him about the salad. AT OCEAN WORLD * Announcer: And as you can see by this recreation of the crocodile's natural habitat, crocodiles make their lairs in underwater caves. * Bruce: Of course! AT THE CAVE * Conway: Batman! * Joey: Get us out of here! - No telling what he'll do! * Killer Croc: Terrific. Just what I need now. The freak job in the cape. * Batman: You’re no prize yourself. * Killer Croc: What can I tell ya? Bein' a reptile man ain't pretty. But it's got its upsides. Like having the strength of a crocodile, for instance. But I guess you've learned that by now, huh? The hard way. - You know, they used to call Killer Croc, the meanest dude in the wrestling federation. Now, they'll call him the guy who iced the Batman. * Batman: Don't hold your breath. ---- KILLER CROC * Alfred: You've been rooted to that spot for over an hour, Master Bruce. * Batman: It's taken me that long to search through all this newspapers on micro-fish. Here, from the Miami Times Herald. Four years ago. See. He started out a carnival sideshow attraction, then became a pro-wrestler. Two years later, Croc had moved to Gotham City and turned to crime. He used to be strictly ¿ ? Until now, I've never heard of him, but according to this, Bullock busted him based on the testimony of Conway and Johnny the Snail. * Alfred: Then Croc has escaped. * Batman: And now it's payback time. * Alfred: You have Conway and Snail. The could clear Detective Bullock. * Batman: True. But that won't get us Croc. He won't return to his lair now that I know where it is. I'll have to make him come to us. ---- SEWER SHOWDOWN * Killer Croc: Drive! * Bullock: Croc? How did you... ? * Killer Croc: Escape? Simple. The guards don't think about the sewers. No one does except me. * Bullock: It was you who set me up for Spider and Joey! * Killer Croc: You got it. I wanted you to sweat it out in a cell for a while like I did. To know what it feels like, the way I do. Eh? You?! * Batman: Give it up, Croc. I know everything now. You planted that toothpick on the dock, didn't you? And you impersonated Bullock at the jail. * Killer Croc: Yeah, and it would have gone down smooth if you hadn't butted in, but hey, I'm adaptable. When you grow up looking like I do, you gotta learn to go with the flow. I'll just take care of you first, then Bullock. - See, this ain't no Batcave. You're on my turf now. * Batman: CROC! (The sewers collaps and Batman drags Croc to the surface) * Bullock: (aiming a gun at Batman and lowering after seeing Croc captured) Why? Why'd you stick your neck out like that to help me? * Batman: Because I thought you were guilty too and I was wrong. We may have different ways of enforcing the law, but we both believe in it. * Bullock: Ah, go on. I'll take it from here. (Batman leaves without Bullock taking notice) Not a bad piece of work. AFTERMATH * Summer Gleeson: Tell me Detective Bullock, how does it feel to be formally cleared of all charges now that Killer Croc "Morgan" has bee arrested? * Bullock: I just want all the scumbuckets and dirtbags in this town to know they better lay low, cos Bullock's back and ready to kick butt! ---- Category:Episode Dialogues